Freddy
Freddy Is One Of The Main Characters of TLOJA Likes & Dislikes Likes * Chica (Currently) * Fred, Shadow Freddy, and Pig Patch * Golden Freddy * Toy Freddy (currently) * His Funny Joke "Why did the Chicken Cross the road? BECAUSE HE SAID HECK YEAH BOIIIII!!!" * Ballora (Formerly) * His Brother Shadow Freddy * Toy Chica * Toy Bonnie (currently) * Steak Dislikes * Chica (Formerly) * Guinea Pigs * Fred and Shadow Freddy misbehaving * Bowser Jr. * Shadow Freddy saying Gaga Fuck * People hating his Crappy Joke * Fatty Foxy Farting * Ballora (Currently) * Toy Bonnie (during the Vengeance trilogy) * Toy Freddy (during the Vengeance trilogy) * being a Vegan * The Puppet Master * Nightmare Freddy Relationships Chica Freddy fell in love with Chica, he also got enraged after Nightmare Freddy Killed Chica, After Freddy Defeat Nightmare Freddy, Phantom Foxy Sacrifice himself to Revive Chica, then Freddy asks Chica to be his Girlfriend, and Chica Accepted, in The Break up, Chica saw Freddy Cheating on her with Peach, making Freddy & Chica Break up until Peach apologizes to Chica for making Freddy Cheat on Her, and then Freddy & Chica Get Back Together, in Freddy Gets Married, before getting Married, Junior came and shot Freddy, getting Chica Enraged, and Chica Beat up Junior and Marry Freddy, but after Freddy Married Chica, Chica was treating Freddy like a Slave until in The Divorce 2, Freddy Divorced Chica for treating him like a Slave, but then recently came back together due to Ballora actually being evil and working with the Puppe Master.but after they went to normal Freddy and chica lived normal lives but the puppet killed her before Freddy tried to save her Bowser Jr. Freddy and Junior are Enemies, they Fight, even Junior Stole his Car, Break his Leg, and hitting him in the Nuts, But Recently they calmed down a little bit, thats may be an overstatement though, since they still fight. Golden Freddy They're just your average brothers! they really get along and overall just like eachother! (Not that way) But they can fight to time to time. Fred and Shadow Freddy He has a good relationship with his sons for the most part, however, they do get heavily annoyed by his joke or when he needs to take them to school. Freddy doesn't like when the 2 are fighting over something that not a big deal. Abilities * IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR * Strength * Super Freddy Punch Transformations * Super Freddy * Crazy Freddy * Freddy Black * Super Freddy 2 * Super Freddy Black 2 * Super Freddy Black 3 * Super Freddy Black 4 Jobs * McDonald's Employee(fired after an hour however) * Limonade Stand (quitted due to his limonade taste bad) * Chuck E. Cheese Employee (possibly fired) * Police Officer (possibly fired or quitted) * Elementary School Teacher (quitted) Criminal Records Freddy has commited some crimes Child Abuse: '''he spanks Fred and Shadow Freddy when they do bad things '''Murder: '''he commited Murder in videos '''Child Abandonment: In Home Alone videos, he abandons his sons by leaving them home alone. Attemped Murder: '''he tried to kill Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy & Golden Freddy in The Vengeance Trilogy ''' Trivia * In Freddy's Mansion, he is showed to have Indikochoiridiophobia(a fear of guinea pigs). * He used to turn into a more crazier version of himself called Crazy Freddy but he does not do that anymore. * Freddy is at least 21 with him working as a teacher, and usually 21 is youngest age one can work as a Teacher. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Freddy's Family Category:Villains Category:Powerful Characters Category:Adults Category:Twin Character Category:Others